Finally visible
by kathythelion
Summary: This is a cute story about Jack meeting Hiccup. And their relationship growing. Contains lots of fluff and cuteness! Enjoy! It's rated T just to be safe!
1. Meeting him

My names Jack, Jack Frost. Yes…_ the_ Jack Frost. I'm a winter spirit. Sounds cool right? Ice and stuff, messing around… having fun. Well I guess when you put it like that it sounds pretty cool… But the down side is pretty server. No one can see me. Now I know that doesn't sound that bad. But it's worse than your friends ignoring you or not having many friends… people don't even glance at me. Anyway… I liked visiting Berk, it was a very cold place which is always the best sorta places. I liked having snowball fights with the kids there, they were all tougher so it made the fight more of a challenge.

I was just exploring the forest when something big black and scaled caught my eye. It was a long slick cat like dragon, it was watching something. I moved closer curiously. The dragon was watching a boy, he was thin and about 16, and he had brown messy hair and lots of freckles that went form the bridge of his nose to his pink cheeks. And he had the loveliest green eyes I had ever seen.

He was drawing something in the dirt with a stick, I walked over a bit more to see that it was his dragon. The dragon looked at it and smiled, I noticed he had no teeth. The dragon walked off and got a big long branch and dragged it across the dirt trying to make a drawing, but really it was just a bunch of squiggly lines. The boy walked around the picture carefully trying not to step on it so that the dragon wouldn't growl. I watched and giggled at the almost dancing boy. He turned around quickly like he heard something. He looked straight at me and said 'Aren't you cold with no shoes on?'

I looked around, trying to find the person he was talking to.

'Who's he talking to?' I said out loud to myself.

'I'm talking to you… who else would I be talking to?' He said while looking straight at me.

'What!? Wait you can _see_ me?' I said almost jumping with joy.

'err… yes. Why wouldn't I?' The smaller boy said, confused.

'Noooo way! Yes! You can see me! You can actually see me!' I said as I flew into the air holding my staff out spinning.

'Wait... what how can you do that!?' The boy said in shock.

'Erm... Hi! My names Jack, yours?' I said changing the subject.

'I…err…. My names Hiccup, Hiccup horrendous haddock III but you can call me Hiccup if you want.' The small boy known as Hiccup said.

I giggled, his name was almost _cute. _

The boy's cheeks went red as I giggled at his name. I stopped myself.

'Yeah… erm so you still haven't told me how the Thor you can fly!' Hiccup said.

'Well… I… erm It's because well… I'm Jack Frost.' I said sounding not very fond of the title.

'What! You mean like _The _Jokol froti?!'

'Yeah I guess so… but from where I'm from they like to just call me Jack.' I said smiling at the brown haired boy.

'Oh okay.' Hiccup said with a smile, 'Nice to meet you!' He put his hand out for me to shake. It had been so long since I had touched anyone, I hesitated and then shook it. His hands were warm which sent a weird but nice warm shiver down my spine.

'You're so cold!' Hiccup said taking back his hand. I felt offended.

'Err… yeah sorry I hope that doesn't bother you.' I said feeling down.

'Nonono I just got a shock, that's all…here.' He held my hand. We stayed like that for a few seconds and looked at each other, I blushed and when he did the same. I took back my hand and rubbed the back of my neck.

'Hey… erm Jack… you know that you can fly and all? ...well… I was thinking….' He said slowly.

'Yeah?' I said as I stepped a foot closer to him.

'I was just wondering if you would maybe wanna fly with my and Toothless?' He said looking over at the black dragon eating fish.

'Yeah sure, I would like that.' I said feeling overly happy, because it started to lightly snow. Hiccup noticed and put his hands out letting the beautiful snowflakes land on his fingertips.

'Haha are you doing this?' He asked, then I blushed.

'Haha yeah sorry about that, the weather reacts to my feelings.' I said, blushing my hair out of my face with my hands.

'Wow! So what are you feeling right now?' He asked curiously.

'Just happiness I guess.' I said smiling at the cute younger male.

'So? You wanna fly?' Hiccup asked, walking over to toothless.

'Yes.' I said flying up as he got on his dragon.

'Race ya.' I said to Hiccup.

'Okay but I'm warning you twinkle toes, we're pretty fas-'Hiccup was cut off by me whizzing into the air. He flew behind and we flew higher and higher when we got above the clouds Hiccup let go of Toothless and dropped, I fell with him and it was the most amazing thing ever. He looked at me and everything felt perfect. Then Toothless came from underneath him and swept him away. I watched the dragon and the boy fly gracefully through the colourful clouds. My heart lit up seeing him so happy.

I flew back to the ground the next thing I knew I can a small Viking on top of me. 'Yeah we erm… still haven't got the landing down…' Hiccup said blushing. We laughed but didn't move from that position. He looked at me and I looked at him.

'Hiccup?' I said still staring into his eyes.

'Yeah Jack?' He said softly.

'You know… We seem to have a lot of fun together…'

He smiled and nodded.

'Come run away with me... we don't need anyone else.' I said still staring into his green eyes. I blew a snowflake onto his nose and he smiled.

He looked back at me and smiled and looked down for a second.

'It's just whenever I'm with you…. I...'

'Yeah? Hiccup asked.

'I just… I…' I said blushing.

He looked at me and gave me the most beautiful half smile I had ever seen.


	2. Ice skating

'Jack…I…'

'Oh god I'm so sorry Hiccup, it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything. ' Jack said while getting up, Hiccup got up too.

'But…Jack…'

'No Hiccup I understand…' Jack said as he began to fly away. Hiccup grabbed Jacks shoulder. And slowly turned him around to look at him.

'We do have a lot of fun together, but we only just met a few hours ago Jack. Can't we just enjoy seeing each other when we can…I mean-'

'Yes, yes Hiccup we can, could we just forget what I said?' Jack said cutting off Hiccup by putting his hand over his mouth.

Hiccup pushed Jacks hand off his mouth and said 'Of course, but I better go it's getting dark.' Hiccup said looking up at the dark sky.

'Yeah sure, Well see you soon Hiccup.' Jack said about to fly off.

'See you soon Jack Frost.' Hiccup said watching the white hair older male fly away, towards the moon.

**Hiccups POV**

I woke up to a thud on the roof, I leaped out of bed and looked out the window. At first their was nothing and next thing I knew I had a blue eyed boy next to my face.

'Morning Hiccup.' Jack said with a grin.

'Morning snowflake.' I said calling him a name for him walking me up so early. Jack smirked at the nickname.

'Hey Hiccup? You wanna come somewhere with me?' Jack said flying upside down playfully still staring at me.

'Sure, where're we going?' I said feeling excited.

'It's a surprise! You've gotta close your eyes though.' Jack said putting his hands over my eyes.

'But…what if I fall or trip or-' I began but Jack cut me off when he said 'You trust me don't you?'

'Yea…yes I do.' With that Jack flew behind me and picked me up bridal style and we flew into the clouds.

'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I never agreed to this!' I shouted , wrapping my legs and arms around the cold male. I shut my eyes and buried my face into Jacks neck.

I noticed what I was doing and let go a bit and lifted my head up to see Jack smirking and a little red.

'Keep your eyes shut dragon boy.' He said playfully.

'Alright alright.'

Next thing I knew we were on ice, Jack was helping me stand as with only one leg it was very hard to keep my balance on ice. It was beautiful the lake was completely iced, the trees surrounding the lake had beautiful snowflakes on them.

'Jack what is this place? It's beautiful.'

'This was where I was born Hiccup.' Jack said, he was in deep thought. His eyes went from ice blue to grey. He noticed I was staring at them and he smiled.

'Jack? Could you teach me to ice skate?' I asked thinking he was probably an expert.

'What? No, it's too dangerous.' Jack said, he looked angry.

'But Jack the ice is perfect! Why not?' I asked innocently.

'You'll fall and smash your head Hiccup.' Jack said bluntly.

'And you'll be there to catch me, you will catch me if I fall won't you Jack?' I said trying to convince the stubborn spirit.

'Yes but you… you could fall through the ice.' Jack said, more or less choking out the last few words.

'That's what you're afraid of? Me falling through the ice? Jack you can freeze it if it starts to crack and toothless is right here if I'm in any danger.' I said looking at him, knowing he couldn't stop me now.

'Alright fine I'll teach you.' Jack said rolling his eyes.

'Yes! Any I should be able to learn in no time! Because I have an expert teaching me.' I said, smirking, trying to lighten his mood.

'Well yes...' He said grinning.

He held my hands and guided be onto the ice. He told me to move one foot forward when his went back. We went around the rim of the lake because Jack was being paranoid.

After a while I got the hang of it and we came close and closer to the middle, Jack got closer though because he was scared I was going to fall in, which was annoying but made me happy that he cared.

He then let go of my hands but kept close so that I could try to skate by myself, I liked skating on the ice but the thing I liked most was being with Jack. When I'm around him he just makes me feel warm inside and butterflies fly around my whole body. I watched Jack skating along the ice for a moment and I noticed that he was really quite beautiful. His hair was white but it didn't look like his natural hair colour because his eye lashes were long and dark so were his eyebrows. He had very pixie like features, his nose was small and pointed and his lips were white, they looked cold but soft. He wore a blue hoodie that fitted him well, it had ice running down the top part, his hood and a bit on his sleeves. His trousers were brown and went to his calf where they were wrapped in brown leather. He wore no shoes that made me feel cold.

He noticed I was staring and he moved his eyes away for a moment as he felt embarrassed that I was studying him. His cheeks went slightly red.

'What?' He asked nervously.

'Oh err…Nothing.' I said when I realised that I was still staring at him.

He came closer to me and rubbed the back of his neck.

'Thanks for teaching me Jack.' I said, looking at his lips.

Jacks POV

'You're welcome Hiccup, I hope you liked it.' I said, noticing that he was looking at my lips a lot. Which made me look at his. They were pink and thin and looked soft but a little chapped. Which made me panic, thinking that Hiccup was probably freezing.

'Hiccup are you cold?' I asked.

'A little bit, but its fine.' He said innocently, I knew he was cold. He was hiding it for my sake.

'Well we should get you home, it's getting cold and dark.' I said worrying about him.

'Jack, its fine seriously! I'm not that cold and it's the afternoon!' Hiccup complained.

'Your dad will get worried and I can't do anything but kept you cold.' I said feeling bad about myself.

'My dad won't care and plus I kinda like the cold.' Hiccup said smirking. Which made me giggle a bit.

'Come on dragon boy, it is late. We better get going.' I said holding his hand and picking him up of the ice. Hiccup was warm but his hands were cold. _Was that because of me? _Oh no I was making him cold. I let go of his hand and he put them around my neck so I could carry him. I liked being so close to him, it made me feel _safe._

When we got back it was the evening and Hiccup invited me in. We went upstairs to his bed room and he got ready for bed, I just waited and when he was done he came up to me and put his arms around my neck hugging me. I was shocked by the touch but I then put my arms around his waist and held him tighter. I put my chin on his shoulder and he did the same to me. We stayed like that for a few moments just appreciating each other's presents.

I then stopped hugging him and he did the same.

'Goodnight Hic.' I said while walking towards the window.

'Goodnight Jack.' Hiccup said while getting into bed.

I flew out the window and sat on his roof as I did most nights. I sat there thinking for a while, mostly about him and his warm touch.

After a few hours I looked through the window to see him sleeping, he was so perfect wrapped up unconscious in his wooden bed. I felt a warm feeling go through my body and snowflakes started to appear on the windows. I got angry at my feelings and returned to the roof, where I waited and starred at the moon.


	3. Hand Holding

I flew into Hiccups room when I saw the sun rise and he was still sound asleep, I sat on the window sill and watched him, he moved and the covers went down a bit… I realised he had no shirt on. He was facing away from me and I saw his back, it was covered in freckles which made me smile. He had cute freckles… thousands of them..damn I should really stop thinking these things… he's my friend and the only one who can see me, I don't wanna ruin that. But I still couldn't help staring at his back, he was so vulnerable and sweet. I wanted to touch him, not in a perverted way. I just wanted to hold him and feel his skin on mine.

He woke and stretched, I flew more in and said 'Morning snowflake.'

He looked shocked and pulled the covers over his chest.

'Oh… erm ..Oh… god sorry Jack… I didn't know...yo-' He said with bright red cheeks.

'Hiccup, Hiccup it's okay!' I said trying to make him feel less embarrassed.

I looked away so he could get dressed, I decided have his cheeks turn that cute shade of red again when I said 'By the way, your freckles on your back are adorable.' I said a little sarcastic so he wouldn't pick up on me being serious. I turned around and he was finished getting dressed and his cheeks were very red.

_Damn it why did he have to be so cute?!_

'I erm… I'm not…' He said looking down still red.

'Hahaha I'm just teasing you Hic, but you are cute.' I said but whispering the last part a bit more, but he heard it and smiled.

I smiled back and he got on Toothless.

'So… I have to go work on some new inventions… you wanna come?' He asked hopefully.

'Yeah sure.' I said smiling and hoping on the black reptile.

We flew off and to a little hut, it had swords everywhere and smelt like sweat but I didn't mind.

Hiccup sat down and started screw things together, I sat on the desk and watched him work. I liked watching him being so focused on something. His nose scrunched up as he worked and I wanted to kiss it. _Did I really just say that… uh oh… no… I liked Hiccup… he is my friend… I don't like guys like that…. Do I?_

That thought stopped when I noticed that Hiccup got up, he was sharpening swords, I looked down on the desk at his drawings. They were really good… like amazing. I then jumped up when I heard a yelp, it was Hiccup he was holding his hand and it was bleeding. I ran over and held his hand.

'Hiccup! What happened? How did you do this!?' I asked, worried. The cut was bad and the blood was now on my hand. I tore a piece of white fabric from my shirt underneath my hoodie and wrapped it over Hiccups hand, I blew on it and small snowflakes when over it.

'The sword fell on to my hand….how… how did you do that Jack? It doesn't hurt anymore?' Hiccup said staring up at me.

'I… I don't know.' I half smiled and looked at Hiccup 'Are you okay Hic?' I asked still worried.

'Yes, I'm fine now… thanks to you.' He said smiling, his eyes were big and I couldn't help but stare at them. He stared back and I got a little closer…

_BANG _

Toothless had knocked something over and we both went red and looked away from each other, I rubbed the back of my neck and said 'So… erm… it's late let's get back.' It wasn't that late but I really needed to change the subject. He nodded and we walked out of the small hut. We walked there in silence until we got to Hiccups room.

'So Jack… where do you sleep?' He asked while I faced away for him to get changed.

'Oh I…well… I don't sleep… I mean I like it but I usually sit on your roof.' I said slightly blushing. Still facing away from the younger boy.

'Oh… so err… you wouldn't want to sleep here tonight?' He said rather fast.

'Are you inviting me to sleep with you Hic? I mean you do only have one bed.' I said smirking as I turned back round to look at him.

'I err…I didn't mean… and I forgot I only-' He began.

'It's fine, it's fine Hic. I can just sit on your window sill.' I said trying to stop him from going red.

'I mean you are welcome to sleep in my bed… I mean if you want.' He said looking down.

'Are you sure?' I asked, smiling.

'Yeah, yeah of course!' He said looking a bit happier. He got into bed and I followed and we laid there for a few moments then he turned and faced me and closed his eyes. I faced him and put my arm underneath his neck and snuggled a little closer. He shot his eyes open and I smiled.

'It'll be comfier this way.' I said trying to make him less awkward. He half smiled and shut his eyes. I took the opportunity to hold his hand with the hand that wasn't under him. I saw his face flinch but he didn't open his eyes. After I shut my eyes he laced his fingers around mine and we fell asleep snuggled together.


	4. You're not small you're beautiful

I woke up to a Jack wrapped around me, His legs were around mine and his arms around my neck. I could feel him breathing. My face went red because of how close Jack was. I felt like I needed to move but I didn't, if I moved I would feel as if I was taking a toy of a child. So I stayed how I was. I looked at the pale boys face. His hair was messy and a little in his eyes, I looked closer and I noticed he had very tiny freckles on his nose, which made me smile. His eyebrows and lashes were much darker than his hair, they were nearly black, it looked unnatural but he was… _attractive…_ I had to admit it to myself. Jack was…well beautiful. I felt wrong but at the same time right thinking that, I thought Astrid was beautiful before but something was different about Jack. Jack was happier and made me smile and my stomach turn into butterflies every time I saw him. But I couldn't like Jack… He's a…a… boy. Did that matter? Well… I don't like guys… just…_Jack. _

He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw me looking at him.

'Morning snowflake.' Jack said, his voice sounding very velvety because of just waking up.

'Morning Jack.' I replied. He noticed his whole body was basically wrapped around me and he quickly let go, his cheeks going a slight pink colour.

'I err… sorry Hic.' Said Jack apologising.

'Oh, don't worry. It's okay. You can use me as a teddy bear anytime.' I said smiling. I got up and out of bed and went over to my wardrobe for clothes. I looked at Jack hinting for him to look away. He did. Even though I felt comfortable around Jack, I just felt very self-conscious. Usually I wouldn't be comfortable around people… Heck I wasn't even comfortable around my dad! But I don't know why but around Jack I was.

'You done Hic?' He asked from my bed.

'Yeah one sec.' I put my green shirt on and said 'You're good.' He opened his eyes and got up I noticed he wasn't wearing his hoodie. He was wearing the white shirt he ripped yesterday for my hand. It exposed some of his stomach which was very lean and pale. I blushed when Jack noticed I was looking at the rip. And he smirked.

'Do… do you want a shirt?' I asked trying to look away from the exposed skin.

'No no it's fine Hic I'll just wear my hoodie.' He said, I felt bad because the rip was there because of me. So I looked for a white shirt and handed it to him. He smiled and took off his top, I quickly looked away.

'Hiccup why are you looking away?' Jack asked giggling a bit, I didn't turn around.

'I thought I would give you some privacy.' I said blushing.

'Hic I'm only taking my top off, you don't have to look away.' He said chuckling a bit.

I turned back around and he put the white shirt on. It was tight on him, I had to stop myself from drooling. He walked over and put his hoodie on. _Thank Thor._

'Well I have get going, I gotta catch up on my job today.' He said smiling.

'Your job? Like go ice stuff and course trouble?' I said smirking.

'Oh shush up Viking breath.' He said trying to insult me, I laughed.

'Hahaha okay ice princess, I'm gonna go to training. Meet you back here about 4 ish?' I told him.

'Yeah sure.' He said and then he was off into the sky.

Jacks POV

I flew into the sky twirling about, I loved the cold wind. It excited me. I flew around the clouds for a bit just thinking and having fun. I then went down to the village and iced a few houses. I made it snow lightly and the Viking kids ran around having a snowball fight. A kid ran through me and my heart dropped. It made me realised how much I appreciated Hiccup, He was the first human to see me and he hasn't left my side since. I thought about Hiccup for a while and then I realised how much I touch him. Like every chance I get I do. Well to be honest who could blame me I hadn't touched anyone in over 360 years. God that kid made my heart beat like a jackrabbit.

I flew around for a while, freezing everything. Then I noticed the time, 5pm. I was late, I flew fast to Hiccups house and looked through the window before I opened it. Hiccup and his dad were arguing. I could faintly hear what was being said.

'What do you mean you don't like Astrid!? The other week you said you liked her!' His dad shouted, my heart dropped a little bit. Snowflakes appeared on the window. I shouldn't be feel this way towards Hiccup!

'I just don't Dad! I like someone else.' Hiccup shouted, whispering the last part a bit.

'Oh! So who's the lucky girl then my son!?' Hiccups dad shouted, a little happier.

'Dad-'

'I must meet her!'

'Dad..I-'

'Bring her over!'

'Dad just li-'

'She must come for tea!'

'DAD! I don't like a girl!' Hiccup blurted out, Hiccups dad stopped and looked at him. Then at the floor.

'Dad…I-' Hiccup began.

'You're not a Viking. And you are not my son.' His dad said walking away and slamming Hiccups door. My heart swelled up, did that mean he liked a…a…boy?

The small boy fell to his knees and sobbed. I pushed the window open and flew in landing in front of the him.

'Hic?' I asked bring his hands down from his red eyes. He looked away.

'Did you see?' Hiccup asked looking at me slightly.

I nodded and he started crying again. I pulled him into my chest and he put his arms around me sobbing. I rubbed his back and picked him up so he was sitting on my lap, his head still on my chest sobbing.

'I feel so dumb… I shouldn't be crying over something so stupid!' He said through sniffles and tears.

'Hiccup look at me.' I said putting my hand under his chin and making him look up at me. 'You are not dumb and it's not stupid. You can love whoever you want, it's okay for you to like boys! Love is love no matter what gender. Just because your dad's older doesn't mean he knows better, heck I'm like over 200 years old I would know, like you're only 17 and you're miles smarter than me! You fix things… broken things… and put them back together again! You are so clever Hiccup and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! Your dad is the dumb one for not supporting you and making you feel small, Hiccup you're not small…you're…. you're beautiful.' I said then I pressed my lips against his, I closed my eyes and I felt tears run down my face. I was crying, the amount emotion I put into saying that to Hiccup just got to me. I pulled away and he looked at me once and kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and turned his head to deepen the kiss, I kissed him back but not too much. I wanted our first kiss to be innocent. My whole body filled with warmth, usually I would hate the warmth but Hiccups warmth was amazing. He pulled away and looked at me, his greenie, hazel, blood shot eyes looked into my blood shot blue ones. We both stared at each other for a bit, just trying to let what just happened sink in. He bought his hands down from my neck and held my hands and looked down.

'I think I love you Jack.'

I hugged him tight.

'I think I love you too Hiccup.'

He hugged me back even tighter.


	5. Run away with me

Jacks POV

I can't believe I kissed Hiccup_. Why did I kiss Hiccup? _Well I know _why…._ He's cute and lovely and clever and awkward and innocent and so sensitive and just perfect. What I should really be asking myself is _why I didn't stop myself. _I'm immortal. He's human. This was just going to end in us both dying of hurt… but to be honest if I hadn't kissed him…. I think I would have died just not kissing him. I've ruin our friendship… everything is ruin.

Hiccup noticed that I was upset. I was on the edge of the bed the morning after the kiss, the night before we had slept in the same bed cuddling in silence, occasionally Hiccup and I would whisper that we loved each other but after a while we fell asleep.

Hiccup was getting dressed and when he was down he walked over to be and sat with me. My head was hanging over my shoulders. And he was silent, after a few moments he moved closer so our legs were touching. After a few moments again he held my hand. I stayed how I was and he then looked at me and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him blushing slightly and smiled at him. He tried so hard to make better, I loved that about him.

'Hey snowflake, you alright?' He said pushing me with his shoulder.

I fell silent for a moment and sighed. My eyes started to water at the thought of Hiccup growing old and dying and leaving me here alone.

'Hey Jack you gonna answer me?' He said holding my hand tighter. A tear ran down my face.

'Jack you know you can tell me anything.' He said wiping my tear away with his sleeve.

I looked at him and I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I rested my chin on his shoulder and he did the same to me.

'Hiccup one day you'll die… and I won't and I don't know if I can deal with that.' I said pulling back the tears.

He pulled back from the hug and held my shoulders and looked at me.

'Jack I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you. Yes one day I'll die but I'll never leave you. Let just enjoy now, these moments together.' I felt a tear run down my face again and he kissed me. I kissed him back. This kiss was different from the day before. It was a lot more passionate and rough. I deepened the kiss and pulled him on to me so his legs strangled my hips and his arms went around my neck I kept my hands on his chest pulling at the fabric. He pulled my hair and moans escaped my mouth. He stopped and put his hands on mine and put them under his shirt. _Well Hiccup was being very forceful. _I didn't argue but I didn't put my hands up further than his stomach. I didn't want to rush with Hiccup I wanted to savour every moment. So I pulled back.

'Let's not rush at anything Hic.' He looked offended but I smiled at him and he did the same and nodded as he kissed the tip of my nose and jumped off me.

I got up and walked towards the window.

'Hiccup?' I said staring into his eyes.

'You know… we seem to have a lot of fun together…'

He smiled and nodded.

'Come run away with me…. We don't need anyone else.' I said still staring into his hazel green eyes.

'it's just whenever I…I…' I blushed and held his hand.

He nodded and gave me that most beautiful half smile he had given me when we first met.


End file.
